


Heaven

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Heaven

He moved the tip of the vibrator to run over your folds, watching every jerk and twitch you gave with mesmerised eyes. He didn’t know where to look, at the show just inches from his face or at your blissed out expression.

Dean was in heaven.

You held on for as long as you could but when he hit just that spot, Christ, you couldn’t take it anymore. “Jesus, Dean, oh fuck don’t move.” You cried through panted breaths as you felt your pussy begin to pulsate around nothing. Your hands fisted at the sheets above your head as you cried out for the man in between your legs.

He watched with wide eyes as he carried you through your orgasm until your breath started to shutter and you collapsed onto the bed. Finally turning off the toy that he used to torture you with he dove in to lick every last drop of you up.


End file.
